petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pet Society Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Errr Hi... how old is this wiki? Hmmm maybe if some one post that this exist on PS forums more people would come here and contribute Kwigon the sharpshooter 02:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Start writing articles! I think its best to try to stick to main subjects like Trading, Game Description, Tips and Tricks and so on. ---- I play another MMORPG that takes 90% of my free time (also edit that game wiki), just resent my sister drag me to facebook and to play PS, I could help adding stuff but at least I need more time to play the game first (been playing for 3 days) also this wiki is blank I think, everything is missing, I wouldn't know where to start XD Hmm lets see, is we make a page for tricks to get money first it will drag people to here and maybe they will start to contribute, also a list of prices and screen shots for each store, I will start to do some work on that later Kwigon the sharpshooter 20:03, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ---- I'll go ahead and make the Tips and Tricks article and post it on the main page. Then we can all start adding to it. ---- Just made a link to this wiki at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pet_Society#External_links maybe we can get more atention to this site. Also I will try using the official PS forums and see if the rules let me add links to here so more people know this site and we can watch it growth. --Kwigon the sharpshooter 20:47, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Do you think instead of having the Mayor article listed on the main page we should make an article including all the PS Characters? ---- Yes Good Idea, I wonder whos an administrator in this wikia? Kwigon the sharpshooter 01:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ---- oh lol I thought it was you :) -Lea You dont have to create a link to recent changes on the main page as it already exists on the left menu. ---- I wonder who is the owner of this wiki? --Kwigon the sharpshooter 01:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) A Thank You. Hello, I have created this Wiki, so I am the Administrator. I will see to contribute to it as much as I can, and I would like to Thank You all for Your contributions, and remember that every bit counts. Regards, Munch P.S. Also, I hope You like the logo... :) links Try these links! They could help You get some information about the game http://www.therespectproject.com/petsocietyblog/?p=540 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pet_Society http://kogaweb.net/ HI, im new in this wiki :) if you know the information, please do make the page, because . i just found tortilla chips in the lost treasure.actually i found it like weeks ago. maybe you dont have it.... I have it but i dont know the information if you want the picture of it, i can give it to you today!! :D